Some Explaining to Do
by fir8008
Summary: Eric and Jonathan talk after 'O Brother Where Bart Thou' There doesn't seem to be any E/J fics so here's one! Eric/Jonathan slash, lemon, one-shot


**A short one-shot about Eric and Jonathan. I was disappointed when E and J didn't have much of a plotline and Matt Doyle was onscreen all of ten seconds before disappearing into the abyss. Here's to hoping there's more for them in Season 3! **

**This is my take on E and J's conversation at the end of 'O Brother, Where Bart Thou?' They never did show that conversation...  
**

"Can we talk? I know I have some explaining to do." Jonathan asked me.

"Of course." I said.

"I'm really sorry for cheating on you. I didn't mean to. I never wanted to hurt you either." He said to me, holding my hands. "I was just attracted to Ben and he offered and I was stupid. Please forgive me. Please give me another chance, Eric."

"Of course I'll give you another chance, Jonathan." I breathed.

"Thank you," he leaned over to peck my cheek.

"I want a real kiss." I said suddenly.

Our lips met. It was electric. I had heard enough of Blair and Serena's phone conversations to know that that was good. My heart was pounding. I loved Jonathan with all my heart and I wanted him. And I wanted for him to want only me. I wrapped one arm around his waist, the other snaked into his hair. He wrapped his arms around me and the kiss deepened.

A voice whispered that this was the entirely wrong place to be kissing. Everyone could see! Even that annoying Gossip Girl.

"Come upstairs with me," I asked him huskily. He nodded and I pulled him into my room. We collapsed against my bed.

"I love you, Eric." Jonathan stroked my hair.

"I love you too, Jonathan." I said back, kissing him.

He sat up and pulled off his jacket. I did the same. Soon we were down to only our boxers. He pulled me into his arms. "Do you want me, Eric? Do you want this?"

"Yes," I moaned. "I want you to take me."

With one deft motion he pulled down my boxers, leaving me bare. He kissed up and down my body, occasionally adding in a possessive bite. I was moaning and groaning and hardening. "Please, Jonathan," I gasped.

"What?"

"Touch me, please…"

Jonathan's hands closed around my length. I gasped and moaned at his touch. He continued stroking me. "I love you so much, Eric." He said. "I want you so badly."

"Then what are you waiting for?" I grunted, writhing into his hand.

He smiled and kissed me. Then he flipped me onto my stomach. "You don't have a condom in there, do you?" he asked.

"There should be," I replied.

He fished around my drawer, found it, pulled off his boxers, ripped open the foil, and rolled the rubber onto his length. Then he spit into his hand and lubed up his cock.

That was going into me! I thought anxiously. Would it hurt? Would he _fit_?

"Relax, Eric, I don't want to hurt you." Jonathan said reassuringly. Then he grabbed my hips and _pushed_. I cried out at his sudden intrusion. I bit my lip to keep from yelling. The pain! My God it hurt! But it felt so good, and I loved Jonathan so fucking much!

"You okay?" he asked me breathlessly.

"Don't stop," I begged.

H pushed in farther. And farther. Until he hit something in me that made me lose control.

"Oh God! Jonathan! There! _There!_ Hit there, oh God it feels so good!" I shouted.

He shoved in and out of me, hitting my joy spot over and over again. I felt it when he came. The wave of ecstasy the poured over us was amazing. Then I groaned and shot out onto my sheets. We collapsed onto the bed in a sticky, sweaty heap.

"That was amazing. You were great." Jonathan pulled out of my butt and safely disposed of the used condom.

"I love you so much, Jonathan Henry." I murmured.

"I love you too, Eric van der Woodsen." He replied.

We held each other for a while before he suggested we get dressed. "I think it would pretty awkward if someone walked in on us." He said.

We got dressed and I pulled the stained sheet off my bed and replaced it with a clean one. He pulled me back onto the bed and held me in his arms. I nuzzled his neck before finding a pulse and sucking on it. He moaned softly at the hickey I was leaving him. I pulled away and kissed it gently.

"You're mine," I purred.

"I guess the rumors are true." Jonathan ran his fingers through my hair. "Make-up sex is unbelievable."

--------------------------------

_Spotted: __**E**__ and __**J**__ going upstairs at __**Bart Bass's**__ wake. Everyone knows that __**J**__ was cheating on __**E**__ for his swim captain. Make-up sex anyone? You know you love me. XOXO. Gossip Girl._

**Click the review button. I'll be very happy. **


End file.
